The Truth Will Set You Free?
by italiankutie57
Summary: Sam's had enough. The denial is reaching a boiling point. He just wants you to tell Dean. Tell him how you feel. Sure, easier said than done. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

I could feel the heat rise in my cheeks as I watched the disgusting display of affection from across the bar. Well, I wouldn't call it affection so much as shameless groping with an intent of much more. As many times I had seen such a thing, I could never get used to it. I tried to tell myself many times that I didn't care, but my body always seemed to betray my inner mantra with a tense glare and a slow fire inside my belly.

"Just tell him." Sam's frustrated whisper jerked me from my thoughts and I quickly snapped my attention back towards him, clearly caught.

"Tell him what?" I scowled, taking a large gulp from my beer. I fixed my eyes on the bottles of liquor in front of me, not looking my friend in the eye. He was always so damned observant, which wasn't always a bad thing. However, I was not in the mood for another one of his pep talks when it came to his brother.

"Don't play dumb." He shot a glance over at Dean and the scantily clad blonde next to the jukebox. "He's only doing it to get a rise out of you."

"I don't care." I shrugged then signaled to the bartender for another beer.

"Clearly, not true."

"So, what, you're a mind reader now?"

"You're pretty easy to read."

"Yeah? What am I thinking right now?" I turned and fixed him with an emotionless stare, my eyes already starting to cloud with a pretty decent buzz.

"Screw you."

"Good guess, but it was fuck you."

"This has gone on long enough." Sam sighed, running a hand through his hair. "You're both driving me crazy."

"I'm not doing anything!" I whispered harshly.

"Exactly. You _should_ be doing something."

"Sam…" I rubbed my eyes slowly, trying to concentrate on the words forming in my brain. It was becoming increasingly more difficult with each swig of my beer and all I wanted to do was crawl into bed and slip into sweet, ignorant slumber.

"If you just tell him how you feel…"

"Sam, I love you to death, but for fuck sake!" I hadn't meant to raise my voice, but my inhibitions were starting to waver. He looked shocked for a brief moment, even taking the precaution to scoot back in his chair a little. His jaw flexed and I could tell he was itching to say something else.

"Please," I begged, softly this time. I gripped his arm and gave it a small squeeze in apology. "I just can't tonight."

"Fine." He straightened his posture and found interest in a nearby TV while I downed the rest of my beer, a little too quickly.

I had to get out of there. I couldn't stand the tension from Sam, who I had clearly injured with my harsh tone, and the flaunting of Dean's latest conquest. I stood, reaching into my pocket for some bills to pay my tab.

"I'm going back to the room," I mumbled, tossing the money on the bar. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Sam nodded, but didn't turn to acknowledge me and it tugged at my heart. I hated fighting with him, especially since we had grown so close over the past several months. He was like the brother I never had; the big protector.

I sighed and slid up behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist and laying my head on his back. I felt him stiffen at first, wanting to pretend that he could actually stay mad at me for long. He lost the battle within seconds and gently patted my interlaced fingers, his way of assuring me that all was OK. I smiled against him and planted a quick kiss on his cheek before letting go.

As I started to turn, a wall of solid, six foot flesh blocked my exit and I nearly jumped at the sudden closeness. "Fuck, Dean."

"Easy there, tiger." He smirked, reaching out to steady me as I clutched my chest. "Going somewhere?"

"Back to the room," I mumbled, not letting my eyes connect with his. I glanced past him to see the blonde leaning seductively against the jukebox, watching him. We locked eyes for a brief second and I could swear she was sizing me up.

"Seriously? Haven't even been here an hour."

"I've seen enough," I answered flatly, stealing another glance at the woman. My nostrils flared involuntarily and I could feel another rush of heat making its way up my neck and into my face. I quickly pulled myself together, but the episode had not gone unnoticed by Dean's ever watchful eye. He threw a sideways glance where my attention had been.

"Are you mad or somethin'?"

"Why would I be mad?"

"I don't know, you tell me."

"What is it with you Winchesters?" I gritted my teeth, trying to control the alcohol from loosening my lips too much. "I just want to go to bed. Is that a crime?"

"No, sweetheart, not a crime," Dean growled back at me. "You really should stick around though."

"Why?"

"I'm sure there's someone here willing to fuck the _bitch_ out of you for one night."

I could faintly hear Sam's warning tone as he pushed back from the bar, his drink forgotten amidst the storm brewing in front of him. Everything else around me seemed to fade into black and all I could see was the look of shock on Dean's face as my hand connected fiercely with his right cheek.

I was instantly lifted off the ground as Sam's arms looped around my waist and I was vaguely aware of being carried off in the direction of the front door. I struggled with him out of instinct, never willing to let someone or some_thing _overpower me but I was silenced by the roughness of his voice.

"Enough!" He set me down, not too gently, once the cool air of the evening hit my burning skin. "You need to calm down."

"I...he...that sonofa…"

"What the hell?!" Leave it to Dean to continue to instigate as he came charging onto the sidewalk. "What is your problem?"

"Dean…"

"_You_ are my problem!" I pointed an accusatory finger at him, but was unable to take another step closer due to Sam's purposeful barrier between us. "Always trying to push my Goddamn buttons!"

"How? What in the hell have I done to you?"

"Like you don't know," I sneered.

"If I knew, I wouldn't be asking, woman!"

"Both of you, just shut up!"

The force behind Sam's voice made us both snap our mouths shut and take an uneasy step back. In an instant I felt like a small child being chastised for poking the bear.

"She's pissed at you, because she loves you," he said exasperated, turning to his brother with arms out to his sides. Then, as I feared, he turned his attention to me. "He keeps pushing your buttons because he wants you to admit it."

I swallowed hard as tears threatened to spill down my cheeks. I couldn't believe the betrayal; Sam had promised to let it go. The fact that the "truth" was out there in the universe now made my stomach twist in knots. I was willing to live without ever knowing if Dean could be capable of reciprocating romantic feelings, but now I was faced with the distinct possibility of rejection. Sam said he had wanted me to admit it, but not that he shared the sentiment.

"Screw you, Sam!" I cried, not wanting to stick around for whatever came next. I turned on my heel and stomped off towards the motel which was just across the street. I bit my lip, willing my tears back into my head, at least until I was safely in my room. I never cried in front of them and I wasn't going to start now.

I fumbled with my keys, cursing loudly when I dropped them in the dirt. Once I finally managed to get a grip, I entered my room and slammed the door behind me. Then, I walked over to slam and lock the door that joined our rooms together, breaking the code of always being in the line of sight in case of trouble.

I fell onto the bed, my head spinning beyond recognition. I was plagued with the fear that I would have to leave tomorrow, unable to face Dean after tonight's big reveal. I had been awkward and painful enough to deal with the unrequited feelings before, but now it would be damn near unbearable to even look him in the face.

It was true; I loved Dean. I tried not to love him, especially after learning about his extracurricular activities with random women early on. He was always very open about his sexual escapades and I couldn't expect him to change, but every now and then I caught glimpses of promise. He always seemed to take extra care to ensure my safety, despite my years of training as a hunter. He tolerated my quirks and even found some of them "adorable" as he put it. He let me drive Baby, a feat no one other than Sam had accomplished. I even entertained the idea that he meant to touch me or be close to me more often than not. I'm pretty sure I caught him on several occasions staring at me, but it could have been wishful thinking. He never made a move or propositioned me though and if Dean Winchester wanted something, he certainly didn't hesitate.

I secretly wished I loved Sam the way I loved Dean. It would have been easier. Sam was always so open with his feelings, very different from his brother. I was often amazed that they were even related. Why couldn't I fall for the sweet, emotionally available, pretty guy? I must be a masochist.

I decided to curb the impending headache and took a couple aspirin with a glass of water. I was no longer buzzed, but my adrenaline was causing a slow throb in my temples. I also decided to keep my mind distracted by cracking open my laptop to research a future case; possibly one I could handle on my own.

About twenty minutes later I heard the front door to the adjoining room open and close, but I could only make out one set of footsteps trudging through. I somehow sensed that it was Sam and frowned as I thought of the implications. Dean was either still at the bar drinking away or had already gone back to the blonde's house for his usual. Once again, I felt like the wind had been knocked out of me.

I knew it wouldn't be long until Sam came knocking on the door to check on me and I just didn't want to deal with it tonight. I shut down my laptop, grabbed my nighttime gear of grey cotton shorts and an old, black Poison t-shirt that was beginning to tear in certain spots, and entered the bathroom. I immediately turned on the shower, drowning out any knocks or cell phone ringtones that may have threatened my peaceful wallowing.

l undressed and climbed in as soon as the water was warm enough, sighing as the stream beat down heavily on my body. I could feel all my muscles loosening up and inhaled the sweet scent of my pomegranate body wash. There was something about a nice, hot shower that seemed to cure all the ailments of the body and soul. I lost myself in memories of my childhood, old hunts with my parents and then some more recent times with the Winchesters. I only focused on the good times for now, wishing that everything could be normal again.

I must have remained there for at least thirty minutes because when I looked down at my fingers, they had started to shrivel slightly. I dried myself slowly and went through my normal routine of brushing my teeth, lotioning every inch of my body because I couldn't stand the feeling of dry, post shower skin (another "adorable" quirk) and blow drying my hair. I dressed myself, hugging the Poison shirt to my frame in nostalgic bliss. If I ever got to sneak away, I was going to find tickets to a show. Maybe I could run away with Bret Michaels and forget all this hunting and Winchester nonsense. I chuckled softly to myself and opened the bathroom door back to reality.

I froze when I saw an uninvited guest sitting on my bed, leaning against the headboard with his shoes off. He was staring right at me with those intense green eyes and I nearly bolted back into the bathroom like a frightened animal.

"Dean…" I swallowed hard, still rooted in my spot. "How did you…" I realized exactly who I was talking to and chided myself. Dean could break into anything he wanted to. "What are you doing here?"

He didn't say anything, just stared at me with those smoldering eyes. I honestly couldn't tell what he was thinking and it drove me crazy. I suddenly wished I had Sam here to interpret that unspoken Winchester language.

Dean stood and made his way over to me, taking care not to spook me as I must have looked like a deer in headlights. He stopped inches from me and I could feel the heat of his body as the hairs on my arm stood straight up. He was looking at me so intensely that I could feel my knees begin to buckle, but I held on.

"Is it true?" His voice was soft but firm, wanting an honest answer. I almost didn't comprehend because I was too busy concentrating on my breathing.

"Is what true?"

"What Sammy said outside the bar. That you…" he trailed off, unable to say the words.

That broke my daze and I sighed heavily, running my hand down the length of my face. I wasn't ready for this moment of truth. Couldn't I just keep the guise up a little longer? I felt like an hourglass was about to be flipped over, counting down the hours until I had no choice but to slip away unnoticed.

"Yes," was my miserable response as I dropped my gaze to the floor. I couldn't stand to see the reaction on his face.

**Love it? Hate it? Should Dean go for it? This chapter was rated T, but should the next be M? ;-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This was originally going to be a smutty little one shot, but I decided to keep the suspense going a tiny bit longer :-)**

The throbbing in my head sent chills of pain down my entire spine as I slowly opened my eyes to the darkness surrounding me. I blinked rapidly, trying to clear my vision and a drop of liquid made its way down the side of my face, nearly blinding me again. I could tell by the iron like smell in the air that it was blood, which would explain why my skull felt like splitting open. I attempted to reach up and assess my injury but found that my wrists were bound behind me.

"What the fuck?" I murmured, thoroughly confused by the current situation. I shut my eyes tight, concentrating hard on deciphering the mystery behind my dilemma.

I get flashes of Sam and Dean in my head, along with some angry words and doors slamming. I remember fighting with Dean and then a nice, hot shower. God, that hot shower sounded wondrous right about now. Then, Dean was in front of me, waiting for my answer. Oh shit.

"Look who's finally awake," a smooth, male voice spoke from the corner of the room. I immediately stiffened, searching for the source of the voice but to no avail. Everything was still so dark and my head swam, so much so that I fought a wave of nausea.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the one you've been looking for, darlin'."

My brow wrinkled as I was momentarily void of any rational thought. Who I've been looking for? Wait, we had all been working on a case when Dean had convinced us to take a break for a drink or two across the street. Women had been disappearing from their beds and reappearing weeks later, disoriented and ranting about a demon. They would insist that they were impregnated and their children ripped away from them, which of course was impossible within such a short period of time. Most of them were simply committed to a psych ward, doctors explaining away their delusions with post traumatic stress after being kidnapped and assaulted. Of course, the Winchesters and I weren't buying it.

"You're the demon that's been kidnapping women."

"I go by many different names in many cultures." He must have flicked a switch because in an instant a soft light filled the room and I squinted. "Boto, Trauco, Tokolosh…"

"An Incubus." I stated flatly.

Once my eyes adjusted I was able to focus on the being standing about ten feet in front of me. I had expected something more sinister, but I found myself gazing upon a very attractive and whimsical man in a well tailored, grey suit. He must have seen the confusion in my face and chuckled softly.

"Not what you expected?"

I quickly looked away, not daring to make eye contact and fall under his spell. However, seeing his face brought back the memory of how I ended up here. It was my fault. My little confession had left both mine and Dean's guard down, albeit for just a moment. We didn't have time to react or grab a weapon when the front door came bursting open and two men, one of them being the man in front of me, came barging in. I faintly remembered hearing a scuffle next door, no doubt Sam being under attack as well. Dean had instinctively, as always, used himself as a human shield against the attackers but it all happened too fast. Then, lights out.

"Where are my friends?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Oh they're here, safe and sound." He took a few steps towards me and I shrunk back into the chair I was bound to. I caught a whiff of his scent and I found myself disgusted with how much I enjoyed the aroma.

"What do you want?"

"Well, you see the thing with children is-especially _my_ children-they grow up so fast. They really start to eat you out of house and home." He grinned, stopping mere inches from me. "I figured might as well not waste a perfectly good meal by killing them right away."

"So you're going to feed us to your little bastard, freako children?"

"Not you, my dear." I grimaced when he reached out to caress my hair. "You still have a purpose." I gave a scream of surprise when he twisted his fingers around my dark curls and gave a vicious tug. "But don't speak of my children in such a manner, bitch."

My scream must have been loud enough to reach the boys, wherever they were being kept because I heard Sam's muffled cry of my name followed by a series of angry words from Dean, which I could only speculate as threats.

"So, what? You're going to knock me up like all those other women?" I was trying to sound unaffected by the implication, but deep down I felt a sharp pang of dread. Under normal circumstances I could defend myself pretty well but I'd read about the undeniable allure that these creatures used to captivate their victims. Some kind of mind control that left women helpless.

"Oh, not me. Although you would be a tasty morsel to devour." He reached out once again, this time to caress my cheek. "I have a son who's come of age recently. He needs some practice before I send him out into the world. You know, a safe place to hone his skills without fear of being caught."

I literally had to choke back the bile in my throat at his words. This night had gone from bad, to worse, to inconceivably fucked up. Being used for batting practice wasn't exactly how I pictured my evening. My petty problems of dealing with my feelings for Dean seemed so small now.

"I hope he's ready for a fight," I hissed.

"I'm sure he's going to enjoy breaking you, beautiful." He leaned in closer and inhaled deeply, his eyes fluttering closed. "Perfectly ripe."

I jerked my body away from his, wishing I could slap that disgusting look of pleasure off his face. If I managed to get out of this, I was going to enjoy slicing his Goddamn head off.

"Let's get you cleaned up." He reached down and started to undo my restraints. "I can't have you looking like a bloody mess for my son."

As soon as I felt the ropes drop from my wrists I sprang up from the chair, knocking it backwards. I turned to catch him with a right hook, but he had anticipated my move and grasped my wrist tightly before I could make contact. He grabbed the back of my neck with his other hand and forced me to look into his eyes. Before I could snap my eyes shut, a haze creeped into the crevices of my brain and I found myself mesmerized by the deep blue pools in front of me.

"Be a good girl." The words rolled off his tongue like honey. I wanted to be a good girl, just like he asked. I also wanted to scrub my flesh until it bled where he touched me. It was an internal battle of will against the hypnosis I was under, but my body only reacted to his request. I was not going to fight back. "Let's take a walk."

I nodded and turned towards the doorway, not flinching as he put his hand on the small of my back and urged me forward. I wanted to reach around and claw his eyes out, but not before I kissed those full, sensuous lips of his. _Ugh! Make this shit stop!_

We walked down a long, dimly lit hallway with plush carpet and beautiful red and gold wallpaper. Picture frames lined the walls with various faces, young and old that I assumed were generations of Incubi. Family seemed very important to him and no doubt would carry on for as long as there were women to impregnate and souls to feed on.

I could hear Dean and Sam's voices growing louder as we approached the end of the hall and I heaved a sigh of relief that they were still alive. I also prayed that they were cooking up some kind of plan to escape because I was completely worthless at the moment.

My heart clenched as the Incubus steered me into the room where they were being held captive, tied to chairs as I had been. At first they didn't notice since I was in their peripheral and they were in mid argument with two other Incubi, a man and a woman of equally intense looks.

"Sam," I breathed, causing them both to snap their attention towards the door. "Dean."

"Are you ok?" Sam asked excitedly.

"Did they hurt you?" Dean demanded before I could open my mouth to answer. He looked positively desperate, tugging at his restraints.

"Caught in a bit of a mind fuck right now, but fine otherwise."

Sam's eyes swept over me, widening in realization when he saw that I was not bound but my fists clenched and unclenched in a feeble attempt to regain control of my body.

"He's controlling you right now." It was more of a statement than a question.

"You sonofabitch," Dean growled, his eyes flickering to my captor. "If you lay a finger on her-"

"Oh we'll be laying much more than a finger on her, I can assure you." He smiled and winked at Dean, hooking his arm around my waist in defiance.

I could see a flicker in Dean's eyes that always worried me ever since he returned from Hell. I knew deep down that he would never hurt Sam and I, but that kind of blind rage was always a bit of a liability. Sometimes it clouded his judgement and only served to worsen the situation.

"I'll fucking kill you," Dean said through clenched teeth.

"Idle threats." My captor scoffed and leaned in close to my ear. "Let's show him what happens when he runs off at the mouth."

I fought against the panic rising up in my chest as I realized someone was about to get hurt and I was powerless to stop it. I certainly hadn't expected that I would be the one causing harm.

"Hit him," he commanded, pointing at Dean.

"No," I hissed, digging my heels into the carpet as best I could. I felt an inch in the palm of my right hand as all the nerve endings stood at attention to the sound of his voice. He grabbed my neck, forcing me to look into his eyes again.

"Do as I say, beautiful. _Hit him hard_."

I felt tears building up in my eyes, but my feet started to move towards Dean without my permission. Sam struggled against his restraints in vain, glaring at that creature who had me under his spell.

"Leave her alone!"

"You wait your turn." He grinned, enjoying the little game.

I stopped in front of Dean, a couple tears spilling over and running down my cheeks. My face was red as I tried desperately to fight the haze in my brain, but this Incubus was quite old and powerful, I could tell.

"It's ok," Dean whispered. He was looking up at me with nothing but sympathy, knowing I was going insane inside myself. "Just do it."

He sat up straight and squared his jaw, not wanting to give the leader any kind of pleasure in his pain.

"I'm sorry," I whimpered. I balled my fist and drew it back, shaking violently the entire time in a last ditch effort to stop myself from hurting him. The sound my fist made when it connected was sickening and I watched as Dean bit back a grunt, nearly toppling over in his chair. I may have been a woman, but I had one hell of a right hook.

"Again."

Poor Dean endured another powerful punch, this time a small trickle of blood running down his chin as I split open his bottom lip. I gritted my teeth and forced myself to look away, not wanting to see the bruise swell up on his perfect face.

"You bastard," Sam said, shaking his head pitifully. His wrists were red and swollen from fighting so hard against the rope.

"Say one more nasty thing and I'll sick her on you too." He chuckled and came to stand next to me, patting me on the top of the head. "Good girl."

"Go to hell," I managed to say.

"Such a mouth. My son will have to put it to good use later." He ran his fingers over my lips and I fought the urge to bite him, although I doubt I would have had the chance.

"I swear, before this night is over, I _will_ kill you."

"I do admire your spirit dear. You'll give my son a strong, willful child." He patted me again on the head. "I just hope it's a boy."

"I'd kill myself first," I spat. The thought of growing a monster in my belly made me want to wretch.

"Enough of this useless banter." He grabbed me roughly by the arm and started to pull me towards the door. "Time to get ready."

I could hear another string of obscenities leave Dean's mouth and I knew he was once again fighting with all his might against the ropes that held him down.

"We won't let it happen!" Sam yelled with assurance before the door was slammed behind me and I could no longer see them.

I was being led down the hallway once more and with each step my resolve started to fade. Sam and Dean were bound and kept under watch and I was being forced against my will to obey every command from this Incubus. Although we usually managed to find a way out of these situations, the odds were not in our favor right now and I couldn't conjure a decent plan in my brain among all the haze.

The next thing I knew I was being pushed into a bathroom and commanded to shower and dress. He closed the door behind me and locked it, although it wasn't necessary because I had no desire to escape once I was given my duties. This time my shower wasn't relaxing and with every passing moment my anxiety grew tenfold. I tried to take as long as possible, hoping a brilliant plan would come to me. All I could think about was Sam and Dean and how I wished I was back in the Impala, listening to the radio and laughing at some joke Dean made at Sam's expense. I wanted to fall asleep next to Sam watching an old black and white movie. I wanted to be curled up in Dean's arms, telling him how much I loved him because life, especially a hunter's life, is just too damn short.

"Time's up princess!"

The banging on the door broke me from my thoughts and I swallowed hard. I reluctantly turned off the water and began drying myself off. I glanced at the dress that was hanging up for me and scrunched my nose. It was more like a slip than a dress really; black, silky, with a long slit up the side that would surely bare everything from the top of my hip down to my toes. I felt too exposed, especially since I didn't have any under garments and I shivered as I slipped it over my head. I glanced at myself in the mirror and found myself disgusted at how good it looked on me. The dress accentuated all my curves, leaving them on display for this monster to enjoy.

I gripped the sides of the sink and took a big, cleansing breath as I felt a wave of nausea hit me. I recited a few mantras in my head, giving me strength to get through this. I would find a way out of this. I would rescue the boys or they would rescue me. I would kill every one of those Incubi with a smile on my face. I would survive this...wouldn't I?


End file.
